FNAF human
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: human characters. freddyxbonnie-chicaxOC-foxyxmangle-golden freddyxgolden bonnie-toy freddyxtoy bonnie-shadow bonniexshadow freddy-toy chicaxOC ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND! Views
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is set in the second game. I am using my OC will the wolf. Also using OC Gus the golden retriever. I Know Bonnie is a boy. It just fits the story better like this.**

all of the animatronics were sitting in a dark room on the show stage. The toys were just looking sad but the originals were kind of a combination of mad, sad, and kind of dead. "So... What now?" Freddy asked sadly. "We can't leave this frickin' cesspool we call home!" "Calm down Fred. We should at least make the most of the time we have left to live." Toy freddy said to his big brother. "What do you mean by that, huh!? We have been programmed to shut down after tonight! WE. ARE. DYING." Freddy said. "He's right. I can feel the power draining from myself as we speak." Golden freddy said. "You don't have a power source Goldie" toy Bonnie said. "Oh. Right." Goldie said. "Well at least we get to spend our final moments together." Said toy chica. "Oh shut up stupid." Said old chica. "Stop f-f-f-fighting guys! We-we-we have to accept th-th-that we are going to d-d-d-die." Mangle said sadder than everyone.

Everyone looked down sadly. "No" freddy said. Everyone looked up except for him. "What?" Shadow freddy asked looking at freddy with blank white eyes. "I said NO! We still have a chance. If we can find another power source we can live." He said. "Just forget it." Toy freddy said. Freddy looked up with black glowing eyes. "JUST SHUT UP! if we deactivate now our power will conserve and we can come up with something. Plus, you guys were optimistic about not dying a second ago." Freddy said. "That's... Actually a good idea." Bonnie said with an emotionless face. (This makes no sense. Robots don't have emotions. Also Bonnie doesn't have a face.) everyone prepared to deactivate when a bright light enveloped everyone.

time skip morning.

"What happened?" Freddy said. "I have no idea." He heard Bonnie say. He sat up and saw everyone around him rubbing their heads. "Wait... Robots don't feel pain." Freddy said. "Everyone take off their costume heads." Everyone started to take off their robot heads slowly. Freddy just pulled his off quickly. Everyone let go of their masks and looked in shock. "What?" Freddy asked. "You are a... A..." Chica said. "A what." "A HUMAN!" She yelled. Freddy held up a hand but realized he still had the costume on. "Hold on a second." Freddy said standing up and walking out of the room.

freddy walked out of the room and grabbed a red tee and a pair of jeans. He walked out of the room and changed into the clothes he had found. When he walked back in he sat down on the edge of the aging stage in the sunlight. Everyone just looked at him. "Well? Aren't you going to see of your humans?" Freddy said. Everyone started taking off the masks. Bonnie was a purple haired girl. Toy Bonnie was a blue haired girl. Will had blackish brown hair. Chica and toy chica were both blondes. Foxy had very dark brown hair. Mangle had pink hair. Toy freddy had orangish brown hair. Shadow freddy and shadow Bonnie had jet black hair. Golden freddy had dirty blonde hair, and freddy had brown hair.

it was freddys turn to stare. "Wow... Just... Wow." Freddy said. He scanned the crowd of 11 searching for all of his three brothers. While searching something caught his eye. He noticed Bonnie blushing looking at him. he also noticed mangle blushing at foxy, chica blushing at will, toy Bonnie blushing at toy freddy, shadow Bonnie blushing at shadow freddy, and toy chica blushing Gus. "Well this puts everything in perspective." Freddy said. "You guys should probably change into some real clothes" freddy said. Everyone looked into their suits and freddy literally saw what looked like a Red Sea. "Okay part the Red Sea. I'm not joking." Freddy laughed to himself for coming up with that one. Everyone quickly got up and ran to different rooms in the pizzeria.

after awhile everyone came back. Bonnie, however was the first one back and when she got in the room freddy motioned for her to sit with him. Bonnie slowly sat down next to him and and laid her head on his chest. Freddy just layed down on the stage with Bonnie next to him. Then everyone started coming into the room. Everyone "awwed" at them. "Hey shut up." Freddy said. Mari was still a puppet however. "So, Why aren't you human?" Freddy asked. "Actually I turned you into humans so you could keep living." He said. "Won't you deactivate?" Freddy asked him. "I don't have a power source really so I can't die." He said. Freddy face palmed. "Well... Duh! Why didn't I know that." Freddy said. Then Mari remembered something. "I still can't leave the pizzeria." Mari said. "I think I can help with that." Freddy said. "Why don't you do the human spell on yourself." Freddy asked.

"well I can't... Well... Maybe... I can try." Mari said. Mari held up a hand to his "temples" and said something indistinctive. It king of sounded like "humanus transformis." Then a white cloud surrounded Mari. After it cleared, Mari looked like a teenage boy with white and black hair and a black button up shirt with black pants. "How come you have clothes on?!" Bonnie yelled. "You guys had suits on." He said. "YOU BETTER BE GLAD WE WERE IN OUR SUITS OR ELSE I WOULD TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" She yelled. "I can turn you back at any time" he said. Bonnie shut her mouth quickly. "So Mari. I always thought you were evil." Foxy said. "Nope." "Hm" was all foxy said. "And one more thing. You can turn yourselves back into robots at any time." Mari said.

"We should probably call mike and Jeremy up." Golden freddy said. "Yep" freddy said. Freddy walked over to the phone on the wall. "I'm surprised that this place still has power." Freddy said before dialing the number. It rung for a second until a voice from the other end spoke. "Hello." It said. "Mike? Get here quick. We um... Need help." Freddy said hanging up. Then he picked up the phone again. "Oh yeah, this is freddy." Freddy said before hanging up again. "Now we wait."

after about ten minutes mike and Jeremy appeared at the door. "You needed hhhhoh my god." Jeremy said. Mike and Jeremy both stood there for a second and then asked, "what happe-" "yeah yeah yeah just shut up. Mari helped us by making us humans and we have no idea what to do." Freddy said. "Well first starting off, you need to get used to the fact that you will be eating now. Also you will have to get used to getting into shape. Third off, you will have to get used to the fact that you... Are humans. And I will have to think about the fourth one. Can't exactly remember what that one was." Mike said.

" we could already eat when we were robots. And we are pretty much used to being humans. It's not too much different than being a robot." Freddy said. "But one thing." "What's that freddy." Mike asked. "I can still do this." Freddy said. He clapped his hands together and disappeared. Then mike ran to look at the monitors.

He saw freddy in the parts and service room. Then freddy teleported back to them. "And no I do not need to clap to do that." He said. "Well, you will be pretty much the same as before except you won't spark and die if you drink water. You have to eat to survive. And you aren't wearing a stupid-*ss costume." Freddy grew mad at mike and then his anger dissipated. "He's right. Now that we are humans those costumes look stupid." He said. "One thing though. Mangle hasn't said anything." Chica said.

everyone looked at mangle. Mangle opened her mouth to speak. "Hi" was all she said. "Your voice didn't glitch!" Foxy yelled. "Well duh. Were humans you idiot!" the vixen didn't say anything else. "So mike. Do you work out?" Freddy asked. "That was the single most akward question I've ever heard. Especially since you used to be animatronics." Mike said. "Well even when I was one. And also the fact that I was "half human" I worked out." Freddy said angrily. "That makes sense." Mike said. "And yes" freddy walked over to the door of the pizzeria. "So we can go outside?" He asked. "Yes" mike said. Freddy pushed open the doors and walked outside. "Wow" freddy said. "This is amazing." He said as he looked over the mountain view. Freddy just stood there with the wind blowing gently against him.

everyone else walked out next to him. The resturant was on a cliff. The cliff was on the inside of a bowl shaped mountain formation. Inside of the circle there was a school and another freddy fazbears pizzeria being built. And outside of the mountain circle on all sides there was a big city with many tunnels and roads going through that mountain. "Big bummer for whoever a building that." Goldie said walking up to freddy. "We closed down because that b*tch fritz smith bought out "fazbear entertainment co." Plus we aren't animatronics anymore." Freddy said. Everyone's eyes flickered at the name "fritz smith" being spoken into the cold mountain air. Freddy walked over to the cliff. He slowly stepped closer and closer to the edge. He stepped on the edge and it crumbled.

freddy stepped back just a little and just sat down. "this. Sucks." He said. "It's not the fact that were humans, it's the fact that even though were still here. The fazbear family doesn't exist anymore. Were basically orphans on the streets" freddy said. "That's not true." Chica said. "No I mean... You guys are basically my family but since we are humans we are not now. I'm a fazbear, along with SF, Goldie, and toy freddy, Bonnie is in the bunny family, along with shadow Bonnie, and toy Bonnie, Chica is in the chicken family, along with toy chica, "Foxy is in the fox family, Mangle is in the vixen family, will is in the wolf family, along with Gus, and Mari is in the puppet family." Freddy said. Everyone got sad as they realized that they would be separated.

"we don't have to be separated freddy." Goldie said. "Well, were either human, or were dead robots. So we pretty much do." He said. "Come on, let's go do something... Or something." Freddy said. Freddy just stood there. "I thought you said to go and do something. Foxy said turning around. Freddy sighed. "Okay, everyone grab onto me, Goldie, shadow, or toy freddy." He said. The two chicas, Gus and will grabbed onto Goldie. Toy Bonnie, mangle, and foxy grabbed onto toy freddy. Shadow Bonnie grabbed onto SF. And Bonnie just stood there. "I guess that leaves you with me." Freddy said to Bonnie. Bonnie nervously stood there. "Take my hand. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Freddy said. All of the freddys teleported to the bottom of the cliff. Everybody let go of the freddys and started stumbling around. Freddy just laughed. "I didn't say it was going to be easy." Freddy said. "One thing. Before we start going around, the toys need different names so they aren't called toy freddy or toy Bonnie." Freddy said.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the toys were thinking of names that they could use. "Okay, I was thinking toy Bonnie could be bon-Bon, toy chica could be chi, mangle could be vix, and toy freddy could be Fred. Also the shadows could be shadow f and shadow b. Goldie could just be Goldie. We would have to make a fake name for Mari, something like mark. But me, Bonnie, chica, and foxy will keep our names." Freddy said. Everyone nodded on agreement. "So, what do we do mike?" Foxy asked. No reply. "Hold on we forgot mike and Jeremy." Freddy said teleporting away.

He came back a few seconds later with mike and Jeremy. "And just so you know foxy, you looked like a complete idiot in front of your girlfriend." Freddy said. Foxys face turned a bright red color. "Well you..." Freddy cut him off. "Were the first one to get the nerve to take off the costume. And I figured out that we still have the strength of the animatronics. So I can do this." Freddy said. He punched foxy in the chest hard. Foxy felt nothing break. He held his chest. "What the heck!?" "We. Are. Awesome." Freddy said

foxy just let himself be thrown around, because it didn't hurt him. Foxy grabbed freddy by the shirt and then punched him. "OW... Wait... That didn't hurt. This is awesome!" Freddy said. Foxy continued to punch freddy. Then he realized his hook was gone along with his pirate accent. "OH MY GOSH." He yelled. 'My pirate accent and hook are gone." Freddy spoke up. "we noticed. So mike. What do we do now?" "Whatever you want" he said. Freddy just teleported away. "Oh god." Mike said. "Hopefully he doesn't tell anyone that he is freddy." Then freddy came back. "Just to get this straight. I am not going to tell anyone." He said before teleporting away again. "I trust him" mike said. "So if you need to go somewhere just get one of the fazbears to take you there. Mike said. Mike and Jeremy started walking back up to the pizzeria.

with freddy.

freedy had just landed in the middle of an alley where, ironically, someone was being mugged. Duh. of all things. Freddy walked up to the guy and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me. What the heck are you doing?" Freddy asked, clearly knowing what they were doing. "Well, we are mugging this kid. Want to join?" He said. He was definitely stupid. "Really?" Freddy said. "Well, yeah! It's fun." He said. "So you gagged a kid and started robbing him? For fun?" He asked. "Well duh." He said. "Well, lucky for you, I technically have brass knuckles embedded in my fists." Freddy said. He pulled back his hand quickly and landed a punch. The man was quickly knocked out cold and fell with a thump onto the cold, hard concrete.

Freddy ran over to the kid and ungagged him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. Thank you for saving me!" He said. "Come with me." Freddy said. Freddy started running for the nearest police station with the child close behind.

with Bonnie and chica and chi and Bon-Bon (you know how it goes)

They were all walking through the mall and stuff. Duh. And after they had gone clothes shopping, they were going into a electronics store to get phones and tablets and stuff like that. The clerk was watching a TV at his desk with the news on. Something came on which made the clerk go, "I have no clue who this freddy guy is, but he is awesome." Bonnie's face brightened. "Did you say freddy?" She asked. "Yeah! Didn't you hear?" He said. "No." Was her reply. "He saved a kid from being mugged. Here, look!" He said showing them the TV. It showed a picture of freddy with a little kid on his shoulders.

"Mr... Um... Did anyone get his last name?" The news reporter asked. "No" was the reply. "Ok. So, mr freddy, no one got his age either!? Never mind. So mr. Freddy here saved a kid from being mugged and killed in an alley, next to the mall on 8th street, earlier with his bare hands. He said what appear entry sounded like..." Then freddy walked in to the room. "Someone told me to come in here. Is this the right room?" He said. The lady nodded and said, "freddy everybody! So he appeared to say something like," freddy interrupted her.

"I said that I practically have brass knuckles embedded in my fist." He said. "And how is that." The lady asked. "Well, for one thing, the bones in my knuckles are made of metal... Along with the rest of the bones in my body." Freddy said the last part quietly. "Why are they metal?" The lady asked, completely oblivious of the last part. Freddy just gave her a blank stare. "Please don't make me answer that question." He said. The news lady just looked at him. "Okay. That is all mr. Freddy" Freddy got up and left the room.

then the clerk turned the TV back around. "That was... Nice of him." Chica said. They kept looking around for a minute and decided on everyone getting an iPhone. They thought it would be the best phone to get. They decided to go back to the pizzeria after awhile.

freddy.

he was walking back to the pizzeria with the kid on his shoulders. "Where are your parents?" Asked freddy. The boys face drooped. "I don't have any." He said. "Why" freddy asked. "The guy that was trying to kill me in the alley killed them in front of my eyes and stuffed them in a dumpster." He said. Freddy felt bad for him. "You can stay with us for as long as you need." Freddy said. "Thank you sir." He said. Freddy smiled and said, "want to see something really cool?" The kids face brightened a little and he said "yes" then freddy teleported to the pizzeria.

They landed near the show stage and freddy sat the kid down. "This place is awesome!" He said running around. "Let me show you something" freddy said starting to walk to the security office. Freddy sat down in the chair in the office with the kid following him. Then Jeremy and mike walked in to the security office. "We heard what happened." Mike said. "Is this him?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah" freddy said looking at the monitors. In one he saw a flash of movement. It was a red color. "Foxy." He called down the main hallway. Foxy emerged from one of the rooms. "Come on!" He said. Then he walked up to the boy. "Hello little boy." He said. The boy started backing away. "Come on. I won't bite. Freddy, When have I ever- be quiet!" He said. Freddy had opened his mouth to say that he had, in fact, bitten someone. Foxy shut him up quickly. "When is everyone else gonna get here?" Foxy said. "Whenever they get here which should be right... About... Now" when he said now everyone started entering the building. "Wha- huh?" Foxy said flabbergasted. Freddy just shrugged.

everyone was coming towards the security office so freddy grabbed a knife and teleported to the stage. When he was at the stage, he had set up a target with fritz smiths face on it on the wall. Freddy just threw the knife at it getting a bullseye. Then freddy grabbed a sharp stick and threw it at the target. He kept doing this for awhile until he ran out of sticks. He stood up out of complete and utter boredom and walked over to the target. He took his knife out of the target and then stabbed into the target really hard. (Can't imagine why) then he just walked over to the stage and sat down. The stage had been getting old anyways and when he sat down, the floor creaked and sank under his weight. Under anyone's weight, it would sink a little. Freddy just sat in silence for a minute until he heard the camera click.

freddy decided to play with the others and not let them see him. He turned himself into a robot, and Every time he was in a room and heard the security camera click, he would teleport away. In one room, he decided not to and he appeared right in front of the camera. Half of his face was in the dark, so one of his eyes was black with white dots in the middle. When he heard the security camera click, he did the thing. Then he heard six girly screams from shadow Bonnie, Bonnie, toy Bonnie, toy chica, chica, and mangle. He also heard the guys start laughing. Even freddy couldn't keep a straight face. Freddy turned back into a human and fell on his back laughing.

"not funny!" He heard Bonnie yell. "It was pretty funny!" He heard shadow freddy say. Then he heard a yell of pain, along with a loud smack. Freddy cringed at this. "Gotta hurt." He said. freddy teleported back to the security office where all of the girls were standing there with mad expressions on their faces. "Whoa. Caused some tension here." He said teleporting away. He ended up at the show stage where the kid had ran to. He appeared next to the kid and sat down. The kid kept running around and saw the target. "What's that?" He asked. "That, my boy, is a picture of the man who kind of tried to kill us." Freddy said. "Oh" the kid said. "I don't think I ever got your name." Freddy said. "Max" he said. (Max is named after my brother, max)

"Well, is that so" freddy said. Then all of the girls ran into the room. "Max, please leave. I don't want you to see this." Freddy said. Max ran towards the door and ran outside of the pizzeria. The girls started punching freddy but Bonnie stayed back. After they were done. Freddy was bent up with a few broken bones. He then transformed into a robot, and back to human and he was perfectly fine. They all just stared in shock. Freddy just teleported outside. He grabbed max and brought him back into the pizzeria. "So, as I was GOING to say, this is max, girls." He said. They all walked over to him and said stuff like, "hello little boy!" Freddy just got up and left. He decided to walk back into the security office where mike and Jeremy were searching through the cameras frantically. "What's wrong?" Freddy asked. "Something golden... Looked like Bonnie... Definitely not Goldie." Jeremy said.

Freddy just turned and ran to Bonnie where the girls were at. "Do... Do you..." "What?" Bonnie asked. Freddy put up a finger signaling that he needed a second. Softer he caught his breath, he said "do you have a sister that is golden like Goldie?!" He said. "Um... Yeah. She's dead though." Toy Bonnie said. "I don't think so." Freddy said. Then a flash of gold ran past them. Everyone started shivering. "Very f- funny Goldie." Chica said. No answer. Then it ran past again. Freddy was timing it and when it came past the third time, freddy grabbed it by the neck. It was golden Bonnie. "AH GOD!" Freddy yelled dropping her.

golden Bonnie did her scream. Everyone cringed but freddy along with toy Bonnie doing their screams which made golden Bonnie shut up. Then a deep yell was heard blinding everyone in the room with a picture of golden freddy, except freddy. Goldie was standing in the doorway with a smirk. "What?" He asked when freddy looked at him weird. "Since when can you do that?" Freddy asked. "Since forever." He said. Then he looked at golden Bonnie. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!" He yelled. "This is golden Bonnie." Freddy said. Everyone was starting to recover from the golden freddy scream. "What the heck man?" Chica said. Then she saw golden Bonnie. "Oh crap." Was all she said. "get mari. Now!" Freddy said. Goldie teleported away and came back with Mari.

"what is golden Bonnie doing here?!" He yelled. "She was spying on us." Freddy said. "Can you make her a human? I don't want to see her like this." Mari held up a hand and a white cloud appeared around golden Bonnie. She reappeared as a girl with dirty blonde hair like Goldie. She was still in the suit. Goldie just froze up. "...The heck." Was all he said. Freddy started snickering and teleported away with him to the security office. "Do you like her?" Freddy asked. "Yes." Goldie said. Freddy smiled and said "I'm not surprised. Your both golden animatronics. Or... Humans... Should I say." Goldie just smiled. Then mike asked "who now?" "Golden Bonnie." "Is that what we saw?" Freddy nodded. Goldie blushed at the name. "Does Goldie like her?" Jeremy asked. Goldie nodded. Mike and Jeremy just smiled. "Let's go see her." Mike said. Goldie just ran down the hall really fast. Freddy just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy was walking down the hall to where everyone was when he heard golden Bonnie's scream. He quickly turned into a robot and walked into the room with black glowing eyes. Everyone except golden Bonnie saw him. He kept walking towards golden Bonnie, who was pinning Goldie screaming in his face. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Freddy did his scream (from the second game) and turned back into a human. This gave Goldie a chance to attack and he blinded her with an eyeless image of himself while leaving the screaming sound in her ears.

freddy stepped back while they watched golden Bonnie writhing on the floor. Freddy looked up at Bonnie and said "you said she was DEAD!" Bonnie, shadow Bonnie, and you Bonnie just gave him nervous looks. Freddy face palmed. "Hold on." Freddy said. He grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up. "How did you get here?" He asked her right after she recovered. She didn't answer. She just tried to scream in his face. (If you have heard the scream you would know what I'm talking about.) it didn't affect freddy. Freddy did his scream in her face and she cringed. "ANSWER. ME. NOW!" He yelled. "I've always been here!" She said trying to get out of his grip.

"we'll stop screaming in peoples faces. The only scream worse than yours is Goldie's." He said. "How did my scream not affect you?" "Why do you think? IM FREDDY!" He said. Her eyes widened and she tried to get away. Freddy just dropped her on the floor. Then she tried to run and slammed into Bonnie. "OW" Bonnie yelled. "What she said." Golden Bonnie said. They stood up and looked at each other Strangely. "Bonnie?" Golden Bonnie asked. "GB?" Bonnie asked. They both hugged each other and freddy said "God d*mnit." And teleported to the stage and sat down. He grabbed his knife and started sharpening another stick.

Bonnie let go of GB and sat down next to freddy. "Are you mad about something?" She asked putting an arm around freddy. Freddy brought his head up when she put her arm around him and looked at her. Then he put his head back down and kept sharpening his stick. "Yes" he said simply. "What is it?" She asked. "Fritz" he said. "Why?" She asked. "Obvious reasons." Bonnie just looked at him sadly and kissed him. She stood up and started walking forward and one of freddys sticks flew past her head. The stick landed a bullseye along with the sticks he had landed bullseyes before. She turned around and saw freddy just standing there and teleported away.

freddy had teleported to the parts and service room. An extra endoskeleton was laying limp on the floor. Freddy just sat down on the floor next to the skeleton. Freddy just sat there because he was bored and mad. He sat there for awhile until he heard a whirring. He looked over in the darkness and saw a pair of glowing eyes.

golden freddy.

everyone was sitting on the stage. No one was talking, everything was quiet. Goldie was about to speak when a loud smash was heard at the end of the hall. Then freddy was thrown down the hall and into the side of the stage smashing a hole.

freddy.

he was laying smashed into the side of the stage. He stood up quickly. "What the heck is going on?!" Goldie asked. Then the endo stepped out of the parts and service room. Freddy charged down the hall and rammed into the endo. He then punched the endo back. It never lost its footing but it slid back a fair distance. Freddy spun around and kicked it off its feet. It fell over and reddy ripped its arms off. "B- b-b-big mista-a-a-ke" it said. "Fritz will destroy you. This is just a warning, freddy." It said right as freddy stepped on its head. Freddy just stood there for a second before collapsing.

About ten seconds later freddy awoke with a start. "What happened?" He asked. "Fritz was in control of the extra endo we has and he tried to kill you." Bonnie said. "I killed it." Freddy said. "At least your okay" Bonnie said. She sat down with him and hugged him. Freddy didn't move. "Bonnie? Have you ever felt like your being watched?" He asked. She nodded. "Well I fee- never mind." He said looking at the camera. "Mike, Jeremy, stop it." He said. The camera shut off with a click. Everyone left except for Bonnie and freddy. "I love you Bonnie." Freddy said. "That's so sweet." She said kissing him.

Freddy hugged her and stood up. He started walking towards the door leading outside. Bonnie followed him outside and they sat down on the edge of the cliff. Then everyone else started coming out. SF walked up to him. "You just killed a robot." He said. "Yep. I'm amazing. Now shut up." Freddy said. "You shut up" he said punching freddy. Lucky for him, freddy was on the edge of the cliff. Freddy started falling. "AAAAAAaaaaaaahhh..." He yelled. SF froze up. "Ah god!" Shadow freddy said face palming. Then freddy reappeared at the top and punched SF in the face. SF fell back holding his face. "OW! HOLY CRAP!" He yelled. "If I couldn't teleport, I would be dead." He said. " I HATE YOU GOOD FOR DOTHING" He said holding his nose.

Freddy started slow clapping. "I didn't punch you off the cliff, and well done talking! You get an A-plus." Freddy said sarcastically. Shadow freddy walked up to him and tried punching him backwards. All that happened was a shadow freddy laying on the floor holding his hand as well. "What the fu-" "watch your language" freddy said. "Sorry." SF said. "Don't care" freddy said.

freddy just stood there for a second until a bunch of phones beeping started going off, signaling that a message had been sent. "...the heck?" Freddy asked. Bonnie, along with all of the other girls, pulled out their phones. All of the girls checked their messages and just froze up. "Oh god what now?" Freddy asked. "Just look." Chica said holding up her phone. It said "YOUR NEXT!" Freddy just looked up and forward. He saw fritz standing on the other side of the mountain circle with an evil look on his face. Freddys eyes changed and he said "I've also got something to say to you." He said. His voice became demonic and deep. "I'M COMING FOR YOU." He saw Fritz's face change from evil to scared in a second. Fritz started running away as fast as he could. Freddy just smirked and walked back inside. On the way in he punched shadow freddy, just for safety measures. "OW!" SF yelled again. Freddy just chuckled.


	4. CLONE FIGHT!

Freddy walked inside of the pizzeria and sat in his usual spot in the pizzeria. On the show stage. Duh. He sat down there and just stopped moving. Everyone else also came I to the room and sat down. shadow freddy came up behind freddy and tried to punch him. Freddy just caught it and said "gotta do better than that." Then he pulled him in front of him and threw him towards shadow Bonnie. He hit shadow Bonnie and they both fell over. They both stood up and shadow Bonnie said "this is for being a good boyfriend" and kissed him "and this is for trying to punch your brother and slamming into me" she said slapping him across the face hard. Freddy just laughed at the position that SF was in.

Shadow freddy was just standing there holding his face in pain. Shadow Bonnie walked over to freddy and tried to slap him too. Freddy caught her wrist and threw it backwards. Shadow freddy watched the whole thing and walked over to freddy. He threw another punch at him but freddy dodged it and jabbed one of his temples, knocking him out. "How long is this going to go on?" He said. "It's over." Everyone heard a voice say. Everyone looked towards the door, and fritz was standing there. "Oh come on! What now?" Freddy asked. "Come and look for yourselves." Fritz said. Everyone ran outside and at the bottom of the path leading up to the pizzeria, an army of everyone's clones were standing there.

"How did you clone us?!" Goldie yelled. "I'm not telling you. And they can turn into robots too." Was all he said before running away.

freddy ran back inside and grabbed a staff he had gotten somewhere, his knife, a sword, and a bow and arrow. Bonnie grabbed two pistols, along with toy Bonnie, golden Bonnie, and shadow Bonnie also grabbing pistols. Golden freddy, toy freddy, and shadow freddy were armed with baseball bats and Grenades. Foxy, mangle, and will were armed with blades on their wrists (like assassins creed) toy chica and chica had SMG's.

everyone waited in their positions for awhile when eventually, all of the clones appeared at the top of the hill. The first one was a freddy clone which was quickly put to rest when an arrow sailed through its head. Then freddy ran out and hit the other two of his clones off the edge of the cliff with his staff. (There were three of each clone)

bonnie and her sisters stood back shooting their pistols randomly. Bonnie quickly fired nine shots killing all of her clones. Her sisters did the same also killing all of the clones. Chica and toy chica were standing at about medium range firing their SMG's at the clones. Chica fired her whole magazine at her clones and killed all of them. Toy chica did the same. Bonnie and her sisters came over and stood next to the chicas.

foxy, mangle, and will were all slicing at their clones. They each landed a hit and killed one each. Then foxy spun around and sliced down his other clones along with one of each of will and mangle. Mangle then stabbed one of hers down. Then will did a spin attack and sliced through the stomach of his last one.

Goldie, shadow freddy, and TF were standing back to back with their baseball bats ready smacking down clones. They had each taken out one clone. They each chucked a grenade at one, created an implosion pulling all of the clones towards it, and two, exploded, killing the rest of the clones. They each started running back I front of the pizzeria.

freddy however wasn't doing so well. Fritz was standing back towards the edge of the cliff sending endless clones of freddy towards freddy. Freddy had been using his staff to hit them backwards. Freddy was trying to get all of them but fritz wouldn't give in. Everyone had arrived in front of the resturant and was watching. (From a distance.) freddy then cut down the last of the clones. Or so he thought. Everyone came up behind him and stood in a formations freddy in the front, his brothers behind him, Bonnie and her sisters behind them, the chicas behind them, then foxy, will and mangle, then Mari.

fritz acted scared for a second then summoned one more clone of everyone in the same formation. They also had the same weapons. "Your move freddy." He said. Then everyone shot their guns, killing their clones, and passing their guns to the freddy brothers who killed their clones quickly. Fritz just looked at them scared like. "Your move, fritz" freddy said mocking him. Fritz pulled out a gun and shot a few bullets at freddy who quickly dodged them. (WHAT?!) "my move." Freddy said starting to run. He slammed into his clone and pulled out his sword quickly slicing its neck. While freddy was distracted with the clone, fritz started running towards the weaponless group of freddys friends. Then freddy teleported over to him and grabbed him, teleporting both of them to the edge of the cliff. "If you touch one of my friends, I will personally TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" freddy grabbed him and held him by the shirt. Fritz shook free and grabbed freddys shoulders.

"so... Are we gonna finish this?" Freddy asked seriously. "Just need to figure out how to finish it." Fritz said evilly. "Like this." Freddy said throwing them off the cliff they were plummeting towards the ground. The solid concrete ground. Fritz just stared straight ahead and then, he teleported to the ground. He had somehow taken some of freddys teleporting ability. Freddy then slammed into the concrete sending out a shockwave knocking fritz off his feet. Freddy stood up and had made a crater where he had hit. He teleported back to the top of the mountain and pulled back an arrow. "What are yo-" Goldie asked. Freddy silenced him with one hand and shot the arrow. It sailed down to the bottom of the cliff and then a red spot appeared on the ground, slowly getting bigger.

Freddy then turned around and walked back into the the pizzeria. "That. Was. awesome." Max said running up to freddy. "Your the best... Dad" freddy froze up. "Did you just call me dad?" He asked. Max nodded and ran off into the pizzeria. Freddy just stood there for a second until he was shaken back to reality by Bonnie. "Guess what that means." She said. "Uhhhhh..." Freddy said. "That means that I'm the mom." She said walking away. Freddy just froze up. "This is a little confusing." He said rubbing the back of his head. Goldie walked up to him and said while laughing "dude. You are in so much trouble." Freddy just punched him. "OW! BY DOSE!" He yelled holding his nose. "That just brightened my day so much." Freddy said walking away.

bonnie.

she walked inside of the resturant and sat down on the stage with her sisters who were giving her weird looks. "What?" She asked. "I'm not sure what you said was necessary." Toy Bonnie said. "It was pretty funny though." Shadow Bonnie said. Then freddy walked in.

freddy.

he walked in the pizzeria and sat down on the stage with Bonnie. "That was really weird." He said to Bonnie. Bonnie just rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "It's fine." He said before kissing her and walking away. Freddy walked to the security room and sat down looking at the monitors. On the stage, Bonnie was still there talking to her sisters, gossip and stuff. In the parts and service, freddy saw SF and Goldie planning to get back at him for punching them. In another room, chica and toy chica were trying on the clothes they had bought. Luckily, they had clothes on. Freddy quickly switched the camera quickly to the arcade room, where toy freddy, will, foxy, and mangle were playing on the arcade games. Then freddy saw a flash of red and blue in the background.

freddy slammed the monitor down on the table and teleported to the arcade room. Toy freddy saw him appear and said "what is it?" "I think balloon boy is here." Freddy said. Everyone started looking around and heard a "hello." "Definitely BB." Foxy said walking up to them. Freddy looked around for a minute and then saw the "balloons!" Sign on the floor. Freddy picked it up and then felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down and balloon boy was sitting on the floor. "Can I have my sign back sir?" "Sure thing" freddy said handing him the sign. "may I ask. Who are you?" BB said. "Don't you recognize me?" Freddy asked. BB shook his head. "I'm freddy." He said. BB started smiling wildly. He got up and hugged freddys leg. "One thing. Try turning into a human." Freddy said. In the time span of about a second, BB was standing there as a human. (See pokemason's profile pic) "come on. Let's go see the others. Freddy teleported them to the show stage with BB on his shoulders.

he landed on the stage and sat down. BB sat down next to him and started making balloons. Golden freddy ran into the room. "Freddy, all of the clones were robots." He said. Freddy just have him a thumbs up. BB then handed freddy a balloon. It was silver with brown stripes. "Thanks! It's my colors." Freddy said. BB just smiled. Then everyone started running into the room. "Is that BB?" Foxy asked. BB nodded and gave everyone balloons. "This is great!" Bonnie said. BB just smiled and ran off.

bottom of the cliff.

"What happened?" He said getting up. He broke the arrow off of his chest and tossed it on the ground. "They will pay. ALL of them will pay." He said teleporting away Laughing evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later

freddy was walking down the street he had been on the cold day when he saved max's life. He had his hands in his pockets and was whistling the tune to the cheesy song that they always played until they got bought out. He was just walking own the street carelessly until he was knocked upside the head with something cold and metal. He immediately pulled out his phone and asked for Goldie to get him his bow. Goldie soon appeared in the alley next to him and slowly inched towards freddy. His threw him his bow and pulled out one of his 22 gauge rifles. Freddy slowly scanned the street and then found, about ten feet away, in a crowd, was a man holding a pistol.

"the f*ck?" Goldie asked. The man stepped out of the crowd and held up the 32 smith&amp;wesson. "Goldie get ba..." His sentence was interrupted when a loud bang pierced the cold, spring air. Freddy looked down and saw a bullet wound right through his chest. He looked back up and saw the man smiling wickedly with the gun still held up. "Shoot" freddy said. "Okay" the man said. He quickly fired two more shots right at the same area, freddy fell to his knees holding his chest in absolute agony. Goldie was enraged at what he saw and fired four quick shots at the mans abdomen. He let the bullets sink into his body and then just fell over unconscious. A crowd had gathered at the scene to the sound of a gunshot.

Freddy was on his knees writhing in complete and utter pain holding his chest. "Freddy, do the thing!" Goldie said. Freddy caught on and transformed into a robot, and back into a human as fast as he could. All that was left of the fight was three bullet scars and an unconscious man. "What is this guys deal?" Freddy asked. "He was the man you stopped from killing max before. He must have been seeking revenge." A policeman said coming out of the crowd. "Nice to meet you sir." Freddy said. "You too. I'm Leo. You?" "Freddy. Freddy fazbear." He said putting out his hand. "You? Freddy fazbear? I'll believe it when I see it." The policeman said. Freddy quickly turned into an animatronic and stared blankly at the man. Leo stepped back slowly and pulled out a taser. Since it was electric, it would quickly take out a robot.

freddy picked up is bow slowly off of the cold, rough, and dry ground. He didn't load the bow. All he did was hold it. "Leo Wilson. Never thought I'd see the day where you'd turn against us. You were one of our favorite children. Came every week. Heck, just like mike and Jeremy." Freddy said in a slightly robotic voice. Freddy turned back into a human but still held his bow and arrow in hand. "Take one more step and I'll shoot." Leo said. "Try me." Was all freddy said. He loaded an arrow into the bow so fast it looked unnatural. Then he realized what he was doing. He threw the bow over his head and held his arms out to the side. "Shoot me."

Leo could see what he was doing and couldn't bring himself to do it. "Freddy I-" "no need to explain" freddy said teleporting away with Goldie. They both ended up at the pizzeria. The old, rotting, and dirty pizzeria. It was what they called home, unfortunately. Then mr fazbear walked into the room slowly with a trash can throwing a whole bunch of crap away. "Need help?" They both said at the same time. Mr fazbear slowly looked up and saw them standing there. "Yes actually. Could one of you turn on the power grid?" Goldie was immediately at the power box and flipped the main power switch. Emery thing slowly flickered to life. Then balloon boy came running into the room spinning around. "Powers back!" He said twirling out of the room. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle. Then goldie grabbed a broom while freddy was teleporting around with a trash bag, throwing junk in really fast. Within the span of about 5 minutes, most of the pizzeria was clean, just the hole where freddy was smashed into the stage remained.

"that might take a little while to fix but otherwise, you can perform tomorrow!" Mr fazbear said. "Every couple will have their own shows and the last performance of the day will be everyone together." "That will be... New." Goldie said.

about thirty minutes later.

"there! All better!" Mr fazbear said looking at the stage. "Now what?" Freddy asked. Mr fazbear just shrugged. "And I made everyone bedrooms in spare time." Freddy just smiled and walked over to a door that had the word "FREDDY" on the front. He slowly, and lightly pushed open the door. "This is huge." He said looking around the room. "It's even got a TV and a bed and you already got everything." Mr fazbear just smiled and said "I'm glad you like it." And walked off.

freddy stood examining the room for awhile until a loud bang, the doors being slammed open, shook him back to his senses. He peeked out the door and saw Bonnie sitting on the stage crying tears of joy with the other girls trying to comfort her. He decided to step put of the room and see what was going on. "May I ask. What the heck is wrong?" "Your okay! Did you really get shot?" Bonnie said excitedly. Freddy just lifted his shirt up and showed the three bullet hole scars. Bonnie blushed and shivered when freddy showed her his scars.

"so anyways. What's wrong with you?" Freddy said grimacing at the memory of getting shot. Even though it had only been about forty-five minutes before. "I just can't tell you right now." "But I can!" Toy chica piped up. "Bonnie is p-" "SHUT UP!" Bonnie hissed. "I need to tell him myself, just not now." Freddy was really confused. "Let's just say Bonnie had some stomach pains earlier, and she is not sick." Toy Bonnie said. "Okay I'm going to say this once. I have never been so confused in my life and I'm going to my room." Freddy said walking into his room.

he laid down on his bed and folded his arms. "What are they talking about?" He decided to just leave it alone. The subject was, appearently, very sensitive to Bonnie. Then all of freddys brothers came into the room. "What did you do to Bonnie?" Toy freddy asked harshly. "That's what I want to know." Freddy said just looking confused. "Did you try talking to her?" Freddy nodded and turned towards the wall. "Try asking the other girls?" He suggested. "That could work." Freddy said. "But I think we should all get some rest. We have to perform tomorrow." Freddy said slowly falling asleep.

the next morning, about 6 o'clock

freddy woke up and stepped outside of his room. Mr fazbear was just coming in. "Are you excited to perform again?" He asked. "More than ever." Freddy said getting on stage. "So the order of the shows will be 'the fazbears.' Then, the 'bunnies' then the 'chicas' then the canines, then everybody." Mr fazbear said. "This is going to be exciting." Freddy said getting into place.

Time skip. First performance.

freddy was sitting there on the stage fiddling with his mic. Then all of the kids started arriving. One came up to freddy and asked "where has Bonnie been today?" Freddy just answered "she hasn't been feeling the won't tell me what's wrong though. I asked her yesterday what was wrong and she just walked away. She knows what's wrong though." The little girl looked at him sadly and hugged him. "Honey, don't touch freddy. It's a rule." Her mother said walking up to her. "Sorry. I meant to take that down." Mr fazbear said walking over to the rule chart and putting a new one overtop. It said...

rules.

don't yell

don't cuss

don't bully

don't get hurt please

be nice to the robots.

the lady looked over the chart and let her go back over to freddy. "But everything that the robots say is stuff that they programmed them to say that." The mother said. "No is not" freddy said. "See?" He turned into a human. "That's awesome!" The little girl said. Freddy turned back into a robot and froze. "What are you doing?" The little girl asked. "I have to be ready for the show. Me being a human will be our secret for now." The little girl nodded and ran over to her mother. Freddy stood perfectly still, and all of the other fazbears came onto the stage and also stood still for about two minutes until eventually, a crowd had appeared. Then freddy spoke. "Hey kids!" Everyone responded with a "hey!" "So let's see what we can do today. Any suggestions?" A little boy raised his hand. "Yes?" Can yo turn into a human?!" He asked excitedly. Freddy glanced in the little girls direction who was giving him a nod.

freddy closed his eyes and then quickly, took the form of a human. Clapping was heard around the crowd. "So, any game suggestions?" He said turning back into a robot. Another kid raised his hand. "Can you play... Never mind." "Wanna go to the arcade?" Freddy asked. Everyone yelled "yeah!" And started running towards the arcade. Freddy walked over to the little girl and her mother. "What was wrong with Bonnie?" The girl asked. "She said she was having stomach pains. She's not sick though." He said. The mother grew an excited look on her face. "Did you and her... You know?" She asked. "What?! No!" He said quickly. "Well, I think that she might be... Expecting." The mother said. "Well if that is what it is, thank you miss... Um..." "Schmidt." She said. "Thank you miss Schmidt." Freddy finished. "Would you happen to know mike?" "Yeah, we are married." Mrs Schmidt said. "Hold on." Freddy said teleporting away.

a few seconds later he reappeared with mike. "He was in the security office with Jeremy." "What the heck freddy?" Mike said rubbing his head. Then he saw his wife and daughter. "J-Jenna?" He asked weakly. She hugged mike hard. Then a yell was heard from Bonnie's room, which was beside freddys. "Hold on a second." He said walking over to Bonnie's room door. "Bonnie?" He said sort- of loudly. "Come in." He heard.

he slowly opened the door. Bonnie was sitting on her bed looking down at the floor. "Is something wrong?" He asked with concern. "I'm fine." She said slowly standing up. Freddy walked out onto the stage and sat down on the edge. Bonnie peeked out of her room and when she saw everyone there, she closed the door and locked it. "That's what I mean. Whenever she gets near anyone that isn't me or the girls, she hides from them." Freddy said. "Sounds like it." Jenna said. "Like what?" Mike asked. "Bonnie might be pregnant." Mike stiffened up. "The next few nights are going to be uncomfortable." He said walking away holding his head. Freddy just glanced at Jenna nervously. "How exactly will this play out?" Freddy asked. "First, she will be like she is now. After awhile, she will, start having more frequent and painful stomach pains. Eventually, she will have to stay laying down until she gives birth." "This will be very stressful." He said laying down.

Time skip closing time.

it was almost closing time and the last people were leaving. Jenna and her kid walked up to freddy who was talking with mike. "Freddy?" She asked. Freddy turned his head and turned back into a human. "Yes?" "I was just wondering if we could stay here for the nights?" Freddy nodded and teleported away. "What's his deal?" She asked mike. "He's probably on edge because... Well, um... Every one of the girls is expecting kids?" Mike said. Her eyes widened in shock and excitement. Right after mike said that all of the robots walked in. The boys just sat down on the stage. "That. Was. By FAR. The. Longest. Day. Ever." Foxy said turning into a human. "The kids messed up my costume again." He said gesturing at his torn shirt. "Seriously. One kid even tried to take my mic. He just ran on the stage and started tugging at my microphone." TF said. "One kid took my hat and ran off with it." Goldie said. "Everyone just asked me where I came from a bunch and if me and Goldie were married." GB said blushing madly.

"I can see why is was so bad." Freddy said standing in the shadows. "One kid made me turn into a human." Everyone just stared at him with funny looks. One of freddys eyes was in the shadows and was black with white dots in the middle. The other was the normal sapphire blue color. "Is there something that you want to tell us girls?" He asked with a smirk. All of the girls blushed and started slowly walking towards their rooms slowly. All of the boys blocked their ways. They figured out that freddy knew something they didn't and wanted to know. Foxy walked up beside freddy. Freddy whispered into his ear and foxys eyes grew extremely wide. Wider that withered chica. (WHAAT?!)

foxy was frozen in place. "A-are you serious? You can't be serious. This is a joke. Right?" He said quietly. Freddy shook his head with a smirk. Foxy stood still for a second before passing out. After a little bit, freddy had told all of the boys and ALMOST all of the boys had passed out. (All but freddy) all of them regained consciousness and stood up woozilly. After a little bit longer, they were (mostly) standing straight. Goldie was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?" He said in a quiet voice. "What?" GB asked. "I said, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US!" "Tell you what?" "That your-" "they know what. Don't say it." Freddy said cutting off Goldie. The (now very nervous) girls stepped about a yard back.

"um... (Clears throat) well... Wethoughtthatyouwouldntlikeusanymore." Toy Bonnie said extremely fast. "What the heck?" TF asked. "(Sighs) we thought that you wouldn't like us anymore." "Why would we not like you?" "I don't know, okay? But in our defenses, Bonnie was... Expecting. Before any of us were. Also after the clone fight, Bonnie kind of gave you a hint. She said "I'm the mother" you heard her right?" All of the boys nodded. "Okay, that still doesn't explain why all of you didn't tell us. Under what circumstances would we not like you?" The girls just shrugged. Freddy just laughed and walked outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip. Two months.

The "everybody" performance was going well, except the fact that it was just the boys. "Arrr me mateys! It seems we are missing the lassies ain't tat right freddy?" Foxy said in a pirate voice. "That's right. Unfortunately, the girls cannot join us at the moment." "why is that?" Goldie asked. "Well, for one thing, they weren't feeling the best today." "Ain't tat a shame." Foxy said. "Well, let's play a song!" TF said. "No, let's play a game!" SF said. "How about we let the kids decide!" Freddy said. the boys nodded.

"turn into humans!" They all yelled. They all exchanged glances. "What?" Will asked. "Turn into humans!" They said again. "I guess we could try." Goldie said. "Come on Goldie, we know you can turn into a human!" A little girl said. "Fine." Goldie answered. They all closed their eyes and turned into humans. A few dreamy sighs were heard. "Well, does anyone want to see Mari come out of his box?" Gus said. All of the boys turned back into robots. "YEAAAAH!" All of the kids said running off towards the box. The boys were about to follow when seven quiet yell/whispers of pain were heard. "Oh no" freddy said running off to find mike, Jeremy, Mari, and mrs. Schmidt.

he got to the security office where mike, Jeremy, and Jenna were sitting there. "Please help." He said running off.

time skip. About 6 1/2 hours.

The pizzeria had just closed and the boys were standing and sitting in the stage area crossing their fingers. Foxy was pacing back and forth. "Foxy, calm down. It's not like they're gonna die." Will said. Foxy just kept pacing. Freddy stood up and grabbed foxys shoulders stopping him. "Foxy. CALM. DOWN." "IM PERFECTLY CALM!" He said sitting down and throwing his hands up. Freddy also sat down. All of then were breathing heavily and sweating. "I can't stand the pressure." Freddy said teleporting away. Goldie, SF, and TF also teleported away. Foxy, will, and Gus walked away.

freddy ended up in a park in the center of the city. He walked over to an open oak bench and sat down. A bunch of people started running up to him and asking what he was doing here. Freddy was about to speak when he heard a voice. "Freddy?" It said. Freddy completely stopped moving. "Lilly." He said standing up. A little girl ran up to him. "Freddy? Why aren't you at the pizzeria?" She asked. "I came here under pressure." He said. "What kind of pressure?" She asked. "I can't say right now." Freddy said. "Let's get you to your mom." He said picking her up. He teleported them to the pizzeria where mike, Jeremy, Jenna, and Mari were coming out of the rooms. "Jenna, I think that this belongs to you." Freddy said putting down Lilly. Jenna ran over to Lilly and hugged her. "Where was she?" "She was in the park."

"Is everyone okay?" Freddy asked as all of the other boys started showing up. "Everyone is okay, but you need to leave them alone. Probably for awhile." Mike said. "They are all extremely exhausted and need plenty of rest." Jeremy finished. Then a large explosion was heard. It was so big that is shook the ground. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Jenna yelled. ""I might know." Freddy said running outside. At the bottom of the cliff was mr fazbear demolishing the, under construction and fake, freddy fazbears pizzeria. Freddy walked back inside and said "everything is okay. It's just mr fazbear demolishing the fake freddy fazbears pizzeria."

short P.O.V. ?

'my diversion worked! They had no idea that I was breaking into the pizzeria!'

end.

freddy.

freddy pulled a foldout chair out from one of the party rooms and sat down. "Well. This had been the most stressful day of my life." He said fiddling with his fingers. "A least no one got... Ehm..." Jeremy said. "got what?" Foxy asked. "Hurt?" Jeremy said weakly. Freddy appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him a clear 3 feet off the ground. "You honestly think that no one suff-" his sentence was cut short when an arrow passed through the middle of his chest an incredible speed. Freddy fell to the ground and dropped Jeremy roughly. "He... He stole my... Bow." Freddy said before passing out of blood loss. Then a man ran inside, knocked out mike, Jeremy, Jenna, and the boys, leaving Lilly awake and gagging her, tying her hand behind her back.

time skip 2 hours (I know there is a lot of skips in this chapter)

freddy slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that he was tied to... Something. Then he heard a muffled yelling. He looked behind himself and saw Lilly, in which he was tied back to back with her, them both being gagged. Freddy struggled to get out but it didn't help. "We meet again." A deep voice said. "Last time we saw was... I'd say... TWO MONTHS ago." Freddys eyes widened. "No. You died."

At the pizzeria.

everyone was starting to wake up. "What happened to you guys?" Goldie heard. He opened his eyes and saw GB standing there holding a small kid. "I... Have no clue." Was his response. "Who did this? WHO?! ILL KILL HIM! ILL KILL HIM AND EVERYONE ON HIS SIDE!" Foxy yelled. Will jumped up and grabbed foxy on his left shoulder. "Foxy. we don't know who it is. BUT WHOEVER IT IS ILL KILL EM" both foxy and will were breathing heavily with anger. "Girls? stay here. Guys? Arm yourselves. We are going to find freddy." Foxy said. Him, will, and Gus all held up their fist and their blades flew out of their shafts. Goldie, TF, and SF All grabbed rifles. And all that was left from freddy was a large bloodied spot on the floor.

Time skip, two hours.

The boys had arrived at where they thought was the mans hideout. "What are we waiting for." Foxy said walking inside.

freddy. 2 hours ago.

freedy was yelling muffled at the man. The man walked up to him. He was wearing a white shirt with a hole and a large bloody spot. The man ripped off freddys gag. "AH GOD!" He yelled from the pain. "Now talk." He said. "I killed you." The man pulled out a knife and sliced it across freddys face, leaving a deep cut on his cheek. "I mean about the kids." "You will never get them" freddy said. The man pulled the knife back up and sliced it across the other side of freddys face.

present time.

freddy was cut up and bloodied and almost knocked out in the chair. Freddy was just barely conscious and looked forward. "One last thing. This is your end." Freddy said passing out. The man looked confused when a blade was driven into his stomach. The man fell over dead (for sure this time) "nighty night, fritz. Forever." Foxy said. The boys ran over to Lilly and freddy, untied them, and teleported all of them back to the pizzeria.

after they were all there foxy sat down breathing heavily with a bloody blade on his wrist. "He's dead. For good this time." "Who?" Asked mangle. "Fritz." Answered foxy. All of the girls gasped. "F-fritz? Freddy killed him." Toy Bonnie said. "Correction. I killed him." Foxy said. Then a grunt of pain was heard from freddy. He was coming to his senses. "Pain... Must kill fritz...make him suffer." He said opening his eyes. "He's dead." Foxy said helping freddy up. "Where is Lilly." "She is okay." "Get me fritz's body." Without question, Goldie was immediately back with the body of fritz. (who was for sure dead this time) "hold it up by its head." Goldie did so. Freddy unsheathed his sword and said "look away."

Everyone looked away. Freddy brought his sword up and brought it through the body's neck, slicing its head off. "You can look." Everyone looked back. "Get rid of the body, and give me the head." again, Goldie did so. Freddy took the head and chucked it off the cliff, walked back inside to his room, and locked the door. "What's his problem?" Asked chica. "Did you NOT see how beat up he was?!" Foxy said. "I know that you went through a lot of pain too but he is probably in lots of pain. Your pain is over." Chica just rubbed the back of her head.

the next day. (On Saturdays and Sundays the pizzeria is closed.)

it was Saturday and about midday. Freddy walked out of his room and stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching everyone. No one could see him. The only thing visible of him was his eyes. Everyone was with their... Matches... Taking care of their kids. Except Bonnie. She was sitting alone in her room. "Well well well. I never thought I'd see the day. Foxy's caring side." He said. Everyone gasped. "Am I seeing correctly?" He said walking out of the shadows.

"yer seein' just fine, lad." Foxy said turning into a robot. He walked over to freddy and held his hook up to freddys neck. "Makin' fun of the way I show a fatherly side." "oh no, I'm not making fun. I'm just surprised." "Well, thank you." Foxy said punching freddy in the back. With his hook. "Ow!" Freddy said trying not to yell in pain. The hook had stabbed his back. "I am so sorry." Foxy said. "It's fine." Freddy said turning into a robot, and back into a human. "I'm good." He said and walked to his room

"What's his deal?" Asked mangle. "You both suffered. ALOT. And for one thing, you suffered for a good rea..." Foxy was cut off by mangle growling. "SORRY! That came out wrong. Let's just say your suffering gave life. His caused death." Foxy said. Mangle stopped growling. "I guess that's true, but that still doesn't explain why he is acting this way." "Were you not listening?" Mangle just stopped talking.

Freddy.

he had sat down on his bed and was in deep thought. Then he heard something. "One thing. All of the kids are animal-robots. Once they are old enough, they will be able to turn into humans. And sometimes they will randomly turn into humans." From chica. "Hm" he said and walked away and sat down on his bed. He started drifting into deep thought. "Why hasn't Bonnie come out of her room?" He thought. Then a knocking was heard on his door. "Who is it?" "Bonnie" she said. "Come in." The door creaked open and Bonnie walked in holding two blankets. "Can I come in?" "Your already in so why not." Bonnie closed the door behind her and sat down next to freddy.

"what's in the blankets?" He asked. "Look." She said giving them to him. She opened the blankets and where the faces were, was a brown bunny girl and a purple bear girl. They were both tossing and turning. Freddy grew a small smile and stroke both of the child's backs, seeming to calm them down. "What happened to the "big bad bear" I once knew?" She asked. "Well, sometimes being the tough guy is all about having a light touch." He said softly. "Well, I like that in someone." Bonnie said kissing him.

bonnie walked back outside and sat down on the stage. She slowly stroked the backs of the kids and smiled softly. Then the girls walked into the room with the boys behind them. "Make it stop please!" Foxy said covering his ears. All of the other kids were crying. "Holy crap! I'm trying!" All of the girls said. Then chica saw Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Se said hugging Bonnie tightly. "How come yours aren't flipping out!?" Mangle yell/asked. "Let me see him" mangle handed Bonnie her baby and Bonnie stroked its back lightly, making the baby be quiet, and handed it back to mangle.

everyone just stopped moving and stared. "Wha-bu-how?!" Toy Bonnie asked. "A certain someone taught me." She said smiling. Everyone tried it and all of a sudden, the whole place was silent. "Wow" from Goldie, was the only thing heard. Then freddy opened his door. "Hello" he said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. He closed his eyes and just froze. "Why are you acting like this?" Mangle asked. "I thought foxy already told you." Mangle froze up. "Ho-how did you know that I asked him?" "You were standing outside my room. I was about 3 yards away from you." Mangle chuckled sheepishly. "Anyways. So the trick worked, did it?" He asked Bonnie. "All of the kids calmed down immediately." "So it was freddy who taught you the trick?" Mangle asked. Bonnie nodded and continued stroking the baby's back. "Who knew freddy had this side." Foxy asked.

Freddy then teleported away and appeared next to foxy, not even opening his eyes, and holding his sword up to foxys neck. "heh, yeah, forgot he has better weapons than me." "So, as always, what should we do today?" Freddy said putting down his sword. "I think today should be a "do not much anything" day." Answered Goldie. "I agree." Said SF and TF. "Why not." Freddy said. Whoever didn't say anything just nodded. "So it's settled." He said, then a whirring noise was heard. "Hold on a second." He walked over to the endoskeleton, which by the way was on the parts and service room, and ripped out its power source. "Were good!" He called down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy was walking down an empty street, still wondering about the pizzeria. He decided to go back. Once he stepped into the pizzeria, two little things tackled him. When he opened his eyes, the brown bunny and purple bear were standing on him. "What the heck?" "Hello." They said. "Hello." Freddy said back. They jumped off of him and he stood up. "I guess they age fast, like animatronics." He said rubbing his head. Once he reached the show stage, it was total chaos and pandemonium. Goldie just snapped his fingers and everything except the adults froze. "And you just froze time. Congrats." Freddy said with sarcasm. "Hold on." He clapped his hands together and time unfroze but the kids were quiet. "Nice." Freddy said giving a thumbs up. Then his eyes met something. A bloody arrow, next to a bloody knife. His entire body shivered. "Why didn't we destroy those." He mentally said. He walked over to them and ran his hand across the blade of the knife. "Well, I think it's time we got rid of this." Freddy threw them both in the trash. He started walking towards the door when he tripped over shadow freddys outstretched leg and fell on a propped up knife. The blade pierced his chest and he started coughing blood. Goldie was instantly at his side. He slowly took out the knife and helped him to the stage. Freddy sat down. "Alright. Which one of you useless godd*mned jack*sses set that up." "What?" "Tell me." "What are you tal-" "I SAID NOW!" Shadow freddy raised his hand. "Now why exactly did you do that, turd Johnson?" "I wanted to make us even." Freddy glared at shadow freddy. "You think this makes us even?" He croaked. Shadow freddy shook his head. "I can barely talk now!" He said before coughing again. "What's wrong with you?" Bonnie said with distaste. "I didn't know it would-" "you just wanted to kill him." "No!" "Then what?" "I didn't know it would do that!" "Try just settling with a punch." Goldie said as he disappeared. Bonnie helped freddy up and they walked outside. Mr fazbear was pulling up. Once he stepped out, he saw the bloody spot on freddys shirt. "What happened?" "Shadow freddy almost killed him." "Hold on." He helped freddy in the car. They drove to the hospital. Once they were there, he helped freddy out. They walked inside and freddy sat down on a chair.

times skip when they got back to the pizzeria.

freddy stepped inside. He sat down on the stage. "Is he alright?" Goldie said. "He's fine." Mr fazbear said as the first family walked in. Everyone quickly turned into robots. Freddy was already standing on the stage. Bonnie and chica scrambled to their spots. "Is something wrong with freddy?" A kid asked. "I'm fine." Freddy said in a raspy voice. "Are you sure?" Freddy cleared his throat before saying "I'm fine." Again. the kid just shrugged and walked back to his family. Freddy turned into a human. He sat down and held his head. "That really made me feel lightheaded." He said. "Just take it easy today. Okay?" Freddy nodded. Bonnie got up and walked towards mr fazbears office. Chica just walked in her room, leaving freddy being the only one in the room. He just looked down at the floor. Shadow walked in the room. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. I swear I didn't mean to do that." Freddy held up a hand to stop him. "Just be happy that I forgave you. Worse stuff has happened to me." Freddy could almost see the burden lift from shadows shoulders.

that night, freddy was laying in his room. He didn't like being sympathised and that was exactly what today was all about. Eventually, freddy had just gone to his room to get away from them. He (of course) locked the door behind him so no one could get in. Then the purple brae and brown rabbit teleported on top of him. "Ow." He said as they started jumping. Freddy just gave into the pain and started slightly groaning. No one was able to hear it though. They eventually teleported away. Freddy laid his head down and slowly fell asleep.

a week later.

freddy stepped out of his room and stretched his weary muscles. He saw no one in the room. He walked out to the front of the resturant and stood by the edge of the cliff. He heard the doors open as a gust of cold wind blew through his brown hair. He looked over his shoulder and saw chica and Bonnie walking out. Freddy sighed and took off his top hat. He flattened it out and threw it off the cliff as hard as he could. A brown blob then appeared out in the distance and caught it. It disappeared and freddy grew a really confused look. "What the heck?" He asked aloud. "What is it?" Bonnie asked walking up to him. "I honestly have no idea." Freddy said rubbing his head. "I might be seeing things." He said. He walked inside when something jumped on his back. He shook it off and turned around. The brown bunny was standing there, only it looked like it was teenaged now. Freddy jumped back a few feet. They both waved. Freddy slightly waved back. He turned to Bonnie. "Am I seeing right?" She nodded. Freddy turned back. "What are our names?" They both asked. Freddy shrugged. "You should know. Your our father." Then freddys eyes turned completely blue. Then white. Then back to their normal color. "I think I'm losing it." He said as he turned and walked towards the main room. Everyone was walking out of their rooms. Freddys eyes were changing colors at intervals of about a second. Freddys eyes then stopped changing. "I'm losing it." He said teleporting back out front. "Actually, your not." The brown bunny said appearing in front of him. He walked back inside with his fist clenched.

freddys head shot up. "I really was losing it." He said getting up. He stepped out of his room. It was late at night. Mike and Jenna had showed up but Jeremy wasn't there. Freddy stepped into the office from the shadows as if he appeared out of thin air. Mike jumped. Jenna hadn't seen him. Once she turned around, she immediately asked "mike told me you used to look broken." Freddy slowly nodded. "And?" "Can you show me what it looked like?" Freddy looked at mike. He nodded. Freddy sighed and looked down. His body slowly started changing until he was standing there with tons or rips in his costume And his right eye was blinded. He quickly turned back. Jenna gasped and looked away. Freddy walked back to his room and fell asleep.


End file.
